The curse of the Tails doll 3: The Future Fate
by terrakion 2.7
Summary: 2000 years after Hades second destruction. Hades is back but this time he rules the world with iron fist and Tails doll dies while defending the world. So his family and friends and world surrender to Hades and his underworld army But Tails doll son Johannis vows revenge against Hades and the one who resurrected Hades so he goes into the past to kill him but will he succeed.
1. Chapter 1

OC: Johannis

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: Cursed Fox doll.

Influences: He lives in the future and is Tails doll's son and has the ability to control to move objects with his mind.

OC: James

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Species: Cursed wolf doll.

Influences: He lives in the future and is Tyler's son and has the ability to use chaos control.

OC: Sara

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Cursed fox doll.

Influences: She lives in the future and is Seth's daughter and she has the ability to run fast and turn invisible and can make anything into a weapon.

 _ **2000 years later.**_

"My name is Johannis and in this world I live is covered in fire and lava and where the underworld army rules over it with an iron fist" Johannis said.

"These are my friends Sara and James and we are the freedom fighters.

"Johannis he's appeared again" Sara said.

"What ok this time I'll end it" Johannis said as he ran towards the enemy.

"HADES THIS I"LL FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Johannis said as he attacked Hades face.

"AHH YOU LITTLE PEST JOIN YOUR FATHER AND DIE!" Hades said as he pick up a building and threw it at Johannis.

"OW!" Johannis said as he flew through a wall.

"IT'S OVER HADES!" Johannis said as he threw a giant ball of building and fire and lava at Hades.

"HAHAHA" Hades laughs as he falls back into the lava and disappears.

"Is he gone?" James said.

"No he just unbeatable no matter what we do he keeps coming back" Johannis said.

OC: Sandro.

Gender: Male.

Age: Unknown.

Species: Demonic Fox doll.

Influences: He is tails doll other son and Johannis older but not much else is known about him.

"Well if you want to beat someone then you have to beat the person who resurrected them" Sandro said.

"Sandro it been ages" Johannis said.

"Yes it has but I know who caused this he is called the Hades trigger " Sandros said as he through a chaos emerald at Johannis.

"I see it so if I find that wolf doll and kill him then the future will be saved" Johannis said.

"Yes and I can take you to a time where he was still alive" Sandro said as he used the chaos emerald to transport a time where the wolf was still alive.

 _ **In the past.**_

"The Hades trigger where is he" Johannis said as he ran towards station square.

with Tails doll and Tyler.

"Hey Tyler I'm going to get something to eat you want to come" Tails doll asked

"Nah you go ahead boss" Tyler said as he walked away

back with Johannis.

"There you are Hades trigger" Johannis said as he was about to ran after him when someone hugged him.

"I finally caught you Tyler" Ashley said as she hugged Johannis.

"Wait you're not Tyler" Ashley said as she let go of Johannis.

"Where did he go" Johannis as he looked for the wolf doll.

"I'm sorry did lose who you were for because of me" Ashley said.

"Yes I did" Johannis said.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said as she grabbed Johannis and pulled him into the center of station square.

1 hour later

"Why am I doing this?" Johannis asked as he walked into the main plaza of Station square.

with Tyler

"Ow where is that chaos emerald" Tyler said as he walk around the plaza.

"Take this Hades trigger" Johannis said as he threw a stop sign at Tyler.

"What who are you?" Tyler asked as he dodged the stop sign.

"I'm Johannis and for the sake of the future the Hades must be destroyed" Johannis said.

"Well ok but you're going down" Tyler said.

"It time for you to disappear" Johannis said as he threw tables , chairs and stop signs at Tyler sending him into a wall.

"Now it time to finish this"Johannis said as he pick up Tyler and threw him at a then wall again.

"The chaos emerald" Tyler said as he was about to run after it when he was threw into the wall again.

"I will not be ignored and for the sake of the future the Hades trigger must be destroyed" Johannis said as he raised his hand to deliver the final blow when someone step in front of Hade.

"Get out of my away Ashley this my mission" Johannis said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Ashley said as she stood her ground.

"Thanks Ashley" Tyler said as he ran after the chaos emerald.

"The person you were looking for was Tyler" Ashley said.

"Were you planning to kill him" Ashley asked.

"He's responsible for destroying my world" Johannis said.

"Thats crazy" Ashley said.

"Tyler would never do that" Ashley said.

"But it true" Johannis said.

"In the near future his actions will cause the devastation of my world" Johannis.

"So I must" Johannis said.

"No I don't believe it" Ashley said.

"Even if that was true" Ashley said.

"If I had to choose between the world and Tyler I would choose Tyler" Ashley said as she ran away after Tyler.

later with Johannis at the pier.

"So this where you are I've been looking for you" Sara said.

"What's wrong" Sara said.

"Well uh Sara" Johannis said.

"To kill someone to save the world" Johannis said.

"Is that really the right thing to do?" Johannis asked.

"You're so naive" Sara said.

"Whether it's right or wrong I can't really say" Sara said.

"But what I do know is" Sara said.

"But if we don't take this chance the future will remain exactly as it is" Sara said.

"Since he after the chaos emeralds then lets collect them all before he does" Johannis said.

"Maybe we'll learn the truth along the way"Johannis said as he ran in the direction Tyler went.

 _ **Too be continued**_

 **Author's note: Terrakion 2.7 here saying I hope you do enjoyed this chapter and I said I would post this in december but I had a lot of free time and nothing to do so I went wrote this chapter up in two hours and as always Terrakion 2.7 here signing out.**


	2. The Adventure Continues

With Tyler.

"Got ya" Tyler said as he caught the chaos emerald.

"Take this Hades trigger" Johannis said as he through Tyler into a wall.

"But it all starts with this" Johannis said as he raised the chaos emerald to the light.

"THE CHAOS EMERALD!" Tyler said as he ran at Johannis.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Johannis said as he used chaos control to teleport away.

"Johannis who is he and where did he come from?" Tyler said as he ran away.

With Johannis.

"Well there another emerald in the tropical forest" Johannis said as he ran into the forest.

"There it is" Johannis said as he was about to pick up the chaos emerald when Tyler snatched before he could.

"Well well well if it isn't the hades trigger" Johannis said.

"The names Tyler and I want to know who you are and why you're here and why you want me dead" Tyler said.

"Well if you must know" Johannis said.

"I'm Johannis son of Tails doll from a distance future and I'm here because my world is destroyed by a man named Hades and my father was killed by him and my brother said you cause the destruction to my world by resurrecting Hades in the future.

"What that's not possible how can you be Tails doll's son when the boss doesn't have any time for to date and settle down" Tyler said as he punched Johannis in the stomach.

"Chaos Control "Johannis and tyler said as they used chaos control at the exact same time.

"You induced chaos control" Johannis said.

"So" Tyler said.

"Well if you want to see my world for yourself then follow me into the future of your world" Johannis said as he jumped into the time rift.

In the future.

"See this my world" Johannis said.

"But how can our future come to this" Tyler said.

"And where is Tails doll if this future" Tyler said.

"Oh my dad" Johannis said.

"He died when Hades first attacked us" Johannis said.

"What TD is dead and your his son" Tyler said.

Just then Hades rose out of the lava and attacked Tyler sending him into a wall.

"Tyler are you ok" Johannis said.

"Yeah" Tyler said.

"Ok lets do this' Johannis said as he took the chaos emerald and used chaos blast.

"This will end it" Tyler said as he used chaos control sending Hades into the lava.

"HAHAHAHA!"Hades laughed as he fell into the lava and vanished.

"Well we should head back to the past now" Johannis said as he used chaos control.

"Chaos control" Tyler said as he used chaos control.

They then jumped into the time portal and return to the past.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **Author's note: This is Terrakion 2.7 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review, favorite , and continue to read this fanfic. This Terrakion 2.7 signing out.**_


	3. The Truth Revealed

"But how did this happen?" Tyler asks.

"It because of you are future is the way it is. You betrayed my father because of your beliefs were different than his" Johannis said.

"No it can't be true" Tyler said as he fired his sniper at Johannis.

"It is and you can't change what you did because history can never changed unless you die here" Johannis said as he dodge Tyler attack and threw a huge boulder at him.

"But I would never hurt my boss and you're not his son" Tyler said as he attack with his sniper again.

"Give up you can't say you never did because I saw you do it with my own eyes" Johannis said as he dodge and hit Tyler in the face with his fist.

"Show me then"Tyler said.

"Fine chaos control" Johannis said as he opened a time portal to the future.

In the future.

"See" Johannis said as he pointed to Tails Doll and Tyler talking.

With Future Tails doll and future Tyler.

"Hey man it's been a while" Tails doll said.

"Yeah it has" Tyler said.

"But i'm kind in stuff messed up right and i don't know what to do" Tyler said.

"I'm sorry to hear about that but" Tails doll said.

TD's cell phone rings

"Hold on man I need to take this" Tails doll said as he answered the phone.

"Oh that's great talk to you at home because i'm a meeting with doll said as he ended the call.

"So what going on in your life that's so bad kid" Tails doll said.

"Well it just you and me boss were cool and all but it so hard for me to tell you this boss" Tyler said.

"Tell me what kid" Tails doll said.

"It just that you and me were friends but it so hard to get you to understand what I have to do now" Tyler said.

"Wait you of all people are going to kill me the only one that was decent to you" Tails doll as he punched Tyler in the face and ran away.

Tyler chases after TD sniper in hand.

"Hey boss come on it was a hard decision to make come on" Tyler said.

On top of a the highest building in the city.

"I looked out for and I thought you everything you know and you were a son to me Tyler but in the ended you still try to kill me" Tails doll said.

"End of the line boss and i'm sorry it had to end like this" Tyler said as he raised his sniper,

"Yeah and i'm sorry I even care about you i should've let you die in the that pit"Tail doll said.

"Game over" Tyler said as he fired his sniper hitting Tails doll in the head.

"DADDY!" Johannis said as he saw Tyler kill his father.

Tyler runs away.

Back with Johannis and Tyler.

"But I just don't get it why would I kill TD it just doesn't make since" Tyler said.

"Wait a minute you said that hades kill your father not me" Tyler said.

"I lied you fool because people like you don't deserve to know the one hundred percent truth of things" Johannis.

"Well then what are you going to do about me then Johannis" TYler said.

"Finish you" Johannis said as he lifted Tyler into the air and slammed him to the ground.

"Is that the best you got I've taken pain harder than that from a three year old" Tyler said.

"SHUT UP AND DIE HADES TRIGGER!" Johannis said as he lifted up Tyler and was about to slam him again until someone stopped him.

"WAIT JOHANNIS STOP!" Sara said as she grabbed Tyler from Johannis's telekinetic grip.

"What" Johannis said.

"Tyler didn't kill hades and he didn't cause Hades resurrection either you have been tricked. Sara said.

"Then the one who killed My father was the one right in front of me the whole time" Johannis said.

"But why would he betray me , mom , and our father' Johannis said.

"I don't know" Sara said.

"Oh by the way sorry for all the problems I cause you Tyler" Johannis said.

"It's ok Johannis I been fooled before by someone I trusted before" Tyler said.

"Thanks" Johannis said as he shook hands with Tyler.

"But we need to get the time right before he resurrects Hades so we can stop him" Johannis said as he opened a time portal.

"Yeah let's get moving as soon as possible" Sara said.

"I'm coming too" Tyler said as he grabbed his sniper.

Tyler , Johannis , and Sara jump in the time portal.

 **Author's Note: This is Terrakion 2.7 here and I finally got the third chapter up and if you could please leave a comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always this is Terrakion 2.7 signing out.**


End file.
